


Confirmation

by StarrySummers04



Series: Figure It Out [2]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Worried Grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Grant decides it's time to find out the truth.





	Confirmation

After listening to his grams, Grant couldn’t get it out of his head that he might be pregnant. All that was left was to take a test. Grant stopped by the nearest chemist on the way back to the house he shared with Travis. He didn’t know anything about pregnancy tests. “Can I help you?” A sales assistant greeted. Grant felt sorry for this poor girl, she was clearly a teenager and he didn’t want to embarrass her with his questions on pregnancy tests. Although, maybe all staff were briefed on these things.

“Um, yes. What can you tell me about the different pregnancy tests?” He asked. As expected, the teenager turned bright red.

“Uh, I’m not too, um, sure but I can go and find out for you.” She stammered, rushing to go and find someone else. Grant laughed to himself. An older woman appeared shortly after the teenager had disappeared.

“I apologise for the delay. How can I help you?” She asked with a smile. Grant felt bad for the teenager.

“Um, I don’t really know anything about pregnancy tests and, uh, I was wondering which one would be the best to use?” Grant stammered.

“Well, I would recommend one of the more pricey ones. They’re more accurate, are easier to use and are often clearer to read.” She smiled. “Would you prefer a simpler one or one that tells you how far along you are? Unless you already know.” 

“Um, I, I think the one that just says pregnant or not.” Grant replied.There was no point in getting one that told him how far along he was if he wasn’t pregnant, besides he’d need to go and see a midwife and they would tell him how far along he was anyway.

* * *

 

Once the test was paid for, Grant made his way back home. Travis had basically moved in with him after the skyscraper fire. It made more sense since Grant had a house and Travis had an apartment. When Edith had moved into the retirement community, she gave Grant her house. It had needed lots of redecorating and he still wasn’t finished but it was much better now.

Since he didn’t yet need the toilet, Grant immediately drank a glass of water and sat down. He might as well get some work done whilst he was waiting. Honestly, Grant had no idea when a baby would have been conceived, they had sex pretty much constantly now. And since they were both clean, they didn’t always remember to wear condoms. Really, he should have expected this sooner or later. It wasn’t that long before Grant felt as though he needed to pee. He’d been needing to pee more regularly lately anyway, yet another sign that he hadn’t noticed.

Grant took the bag containing the test into the bathroom and took it out of the packet. He quickly read through the instructions and once he felt that he knew what to do, just pee on the stick, he did. It was the waiting after the test that was the most difficult. Grant couldn’t sit still, it was only 3 minutes but it felt like a lifetime. There it was, plain as day, pregnant.

Grant tried not to panic, he really did, but he and Travis had only been together for 3 months. They’d never talked about children and besides, with Travis’s job being as dangerous as it was, nothing about their future was certain. Was it really a good idea to bring a baby into that uncertainty? But Grant would never give up their baby. He loved Travis. It was something that he realised when they were at the hospital, waiting to hear news about Travis. But he still hadn’t told the firefighter, he was worried that it was too soon. Well, there was one thing certain about their future, they were going to be parents.


End file.
